


How To Fall Inlove With a Witch: A novel written by Park Jisung

by hayleysutcliff



Series: Halloween!!! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches, chenle is a witch, jisungs bunny dies, just them being little sweeties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: “What do you want? Blood? My firstborn?”“Geez, what kind of witches do you deal with?” Chenle huffed, shaking his hair out of his eyes dramatically. He closed his eyes and thrummed his fingertips against his cheekbones, before looking back at Jisung with a smirk on his face,“Well, I’ll give you a choice. You can either pay me with the blood of my enemies, or you can go on a date with me.”Or the story of how a dead bunny brought Jisung to a cute witch called Chenle.(Alternative title: Get Witchy Wit It)





	1. Roses and Sage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legitrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legitrashcan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If only I could find my wand.” Chenle searched through the room, Jisung taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs. A loud snapping noise rang through the room as Jisung sat down. _That's where the wand was._
> 
> “Please don't tell me that you just sat on my wand.”

It had been a long, _long_ day for Jisung.

It started off with him sleeping through his alarm and very nearly missing his bus. He looked a right mess, his hair sticking up in every direction and his shirt was on backwards but at least he wasn't late. He left his homework at home and ended up with three zeros in his classes and to top it all off, it was picture day.

It couldn't get worse, right?

Wrong. Because some God in the universe thought it was a good day to ruin Park Jisung. When the young boy finally got back home, he opened up his front door to see his mother crying on the floor. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he kicked his shoes off and walked over to see what on earth was making his mum cry so hard. There, in her hands was Jisung’s bunny, small and white- or at least he used to be white, but right now he was stained red and very much dead.

Jisung didn't want to deal with it. His shoulders slumped as his mother looked up him with tears in her eyes. As his mother explained that his beloved pet was killed by the next door neighbours dog, Jisung knew that he should be crying as well, I mean his bunny had just died but he was just so drained that he hardly cared. Instead he breathed out a long and heavy sighed before turning on his heel and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once inside, he dropped his backpack and flopped onto his bed ignoring his homework in favour of cursing whatever God there was in the sky laughing down at Jisung’s misfortune.

The next day was a little better. This time Jisung woke up with his alarm and as he was eating his cheerios, his mother told him that she had put his bunny in a box in the garage and that when he got home from school he was free to have a funeral for the bunny. He didn't feel like finishing his cereal after that. He said a thank you to his mum before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door to catch his bus.

He was just starting to think that he had a chance at a good day until his teacher decided it was the perfect day to switch around the seating arrangement. It’s not like Jisung had many friends in his class since he was quiet and kept to himself but he was comfortable with the people who sat around him. Of course, his teacher had to move his seatmates halfway across the room and put Jisung in the second to last row. And _of course_ , sat in the seat behind his, was Chenle. The Witch.

Now, I know what you are thinking, a witch? After the Salem Witch Trials, witches and other supernatural beings were exiled from society, but very recently the government had started to let them back in. It became illegal to kill witches and vampires, but they were still very far from being accepted. Sure, witches were allowed to go to school with humans now but that did not mean they were treated equal.

To sum it up, magic wasn't unheard of, but it sure as hell was looked down upon.

Jisung had grown up watching tv shows were heroes would kill witches and told kids that if you saw one to always run away. His mother told him to never talk to a witch because if he ever got on their bad side, they could easily hex him. So it was easy to say he was a little bit hesitant to sit in front of a witch. He walked to his new seat with his head down, only daring to raise his head when he was stood in front of the table. Chenle smiled at him, his grin wide and playful despite the dark aura that hung around his seat. Jisung gave a small smile back to be polite before sliding into his seat.

It was that day that Jisung learned that Chenle smelled of Roses and Sage.

The lesson dragged on and on as Jisung slouched into his seat and looked out the window to the courtyard. At the base of the tree just outside their classroom was a rabbit nibbling on some grass, making Jisung’s mind drift back to his bunny. His bunny, which he lovingly named Bunny when he was a kid, had been a gift from his grandfather who had faced the same fate as Bunny. It was the last present he ever got from his grandfather and he had grown terribly attached to Bunny, but now Bunny was gone and he wouldn't be able to hear him chewing in his cage or the sound of his little feet as he ran across the room.

If only he had a way to get Bunny back.

Behind Jisung, Chenle shifted in his seat, dropping his pen. The pen rolled to Jisung’s foot and the younger rolled his eyes and reached down to grab it and pass it back, but sadly Chenle had the same idea and they both grabbed the pen at the same time, their heads banging together. Pain resonated through Jisung’s head right as he had a realisation. Chenle was a witch. _Chenle was a witch!_ He could bring Bunny back to life. Jisung whipped his head around to look back at Chenle who was holding his head in pain with one hand, the other hand still holding the pen. Jisung’s eyes widened as Chenle started profusely apologize, his green hair bouncing with every move. The younger snapped out of his daze and let go of the pen before sitting back up and looking at the board.

He didn't pay attention to the rest of the class. The only thought on his mind was how he could get Chenle to bring his bunny back to life.

He had always learned that you should never make a deal with a witch because they always wanted things in return. Your first born, your soul, things like that and he knew that he shouldn't ask Chenle for a favour, but he was curious and desperate, which was never a good mix. The bell rung and Jisung spun around in his seat to ask Chenle, but before he could open up his mouth, the witch was out of the door. Jisung closed his mouth and stared at the empty seat for a couple seconds.

Maybe that was God's way of telling him to stop? Jisung stood up and grabbed his backpack before leaving the classroom. He decided to leave through the courtyard since he was walking home and it was a bit of shortcut. Pushing open the metal doors to the outdoors he fixed his backpack on his shoulders and started the long walk home. He was almost off the school property when he heard something like a grunt from behind the brick wall. He almost ignored it, since he didn't like to be nosy and poke around in things that weren't his business, but his curiosity got the best of him and he peeked around the wall.

There, he found three boys, just a bit older than Jisung, standing over another boy who was on the ground, propped on his elbows. It took exactly five seconds for Jisung to figure out the boy on the floor was Chenle. It took six seconds for one of the other boys to bring his leg back and kick Chenle directly in the side, right below his ribs. Jisung flinched, even though he was just watching. He thought to himself, _those boys made a mistake, Chenle is a witch he can cast a spell on them and ruin their lives!_ Yet Chenle made no move to stop them. His green bangs fell into his eyes as one of the boys squatted down and punched him in the cheek. Chenle did nothing, just silently taking their punches. Once Jisung couldn't take it anymore he squeezed his eyes shut and ran off, down into the forest to take the path home.

He didn't say hello back to his mother when she greeted him at the door, opting to just storm up to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind himself and took a seat on his bed. He was confused as ever and the only thought on his mind was Chenle being beaten into the concrete. He shook his head to try and get rid of the thought but it always came back. It was haunting him, and he couldn't help but think, _why didn't he fight back?_

It didn't hit him until he was just about to fall asleep later that night, _Maybe Chenle isn't that bad of a person._

 

***

 

Jisung walked into the classroom the next day, determined to ask Chenle to bring his bunny (which was still in a box in the garage) back to life. He stepped through the door and tightened his fists around the straps of his backpack and walked to his seat. Jisung was about three chairs away, when Chenle looked up, his eyes wide and innocent as the younger boy stopped in his tracks. It was a like cheesy romance movie, where time stops for a moment as the two love interest stare into each other's eyes. Jisung melted just a little bit when Chenle smiled, not failing to notice the small cut on his cheek most likely from the fight yesterday. Jisung was content to stay in their cheesy teen movie, just staring at each other from across the room, but Chenle was a witch and Jisung had a dead bunny to bring back to life. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked up to his seat.

He sat in his seat, put his bag down. He took a deep breath in before turning around in his chair to face Chenle. The witch was reading a leatherback book, his eyes covered by his green bangs, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

“Hey!” Jisung called, Chenle’s head snapping up immediately his eyes wide with fear, _if you want him to bring Bunny back to life you have to be nicer,_ “Sorry sorry.” Jisung apologised.

“You’re a witch right?” Jisung asked, and Chenle was hesitant to nod yes, “It’s okay I’m not gonna be mean to you. Is your cheek okay?” Jisung couldn't help but smile at the way that Chenle brightened up slightly.

“Yeah, thank you for asking.” Chenle answered while nodding. His voice was much higher than Jisung expected, but it was cute. So far everything about Chenle was cute, his hair, his smile and his voice.  _He's a witch, he's not supposed to be this cute._

“I actually want to ask a favour, is that okay?” Jisung asked, and Chenle’s expression faltered, taking on a much more annoyed look.

“Depends.” he said simply. Jisung decided he’d rather see Chenle smiling.

“Well, uh, my bunny just died and I was wondering if you could maybe bring him back to life?” Jisung used his hands as he talked, a nervous habit of his.

“Hmmm, I don't know, necromancy is really hard and it’s difficult to get all the ingredients together. What can you give me in return?” Chenle’s eyes got dark as he got closer and rest his head on his hands. Jisung took in a deep breath and dropped the nice act. If Chenle wasn't going to be nice, he wasn't going to be nice either.

“How much money do you want?” Jisung sighed out as he leaned back in his chair.

“I don't want any money. Come on Jisung, think witchy.” Chenle grinned, _right, he’s a witch, what do witches what?_ Jisung paused for a moment as he thought back to all the bad shows he watched about witches.

“What do you want? Blood? My firstborn?”

“Geez, what kind of witches do you deal with?” Chenle huffed, shaking his hair out of his eyes dramatically. He closed his eyes and thrummed his fingertips against his cheekbones, before looking back at Jisung with a smirk on his face, “Well, I’ll give you a choice. You can either pay me with the blood of my enemies, or you can go on a date with me.”

“What?” Jisung blinked a couple times in confusion, as Chenle laughed high pitched and loud.

“Well, Sunggie do we have a deal?” Chenle held his hand out expectantly. Jisung weighed his options, a dead bunny or an alive one, the only price being two hours with Chenle, the witch. I mean, he didn't seem that bad? He was pretty cute when he was smiling, Jisung just had to make sure he stayed on Chenle’s good side. That wouldn't be too hard, right?

Jisung paused for a whole of seven seconds before reaching out and shaking his hand.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya.” Chenle grinned as the teacher walked into the classroom, grabbing the attention of the whole class.

Throughout the whole lesson, Jisung was stuck thinking about the boy behind him with green hair and the sweetest laugh.

 

***

 

Jisung was quick to realise that there was no such thing as being awkward around Chenle. If you gave him the chance, Chenle would open up quickly and have you laughing along with his stupid high pitched laugh in seconds. As they walked home together (since Chenle’s house was in the forest Jisung had to pass through to get to his own house) he started to get more and more confused as to why people were so mean to Chenle just because he was a witch. 

“Who the heck names their bunny, Bunny? Jisung that’s so stupid!” Chenle laughed loudly, his voice echoing off the tall trees.

“I was four, don't be rude.” Jisung pouted as he adjusted his backpack, “But uh, thank you for helping me with my bunny. That’s real nice of you.”

“Yeah well, I’ll be needing your help to do it.” Chenle giggled as he swung his hands back and forth with each step.

“What?” Jisung stopped in his tracks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Chenle.

“Oh, there's way too many ingredients for me to do gather on my own, you’ll definitely have to help me.” Chenle said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet, “It’s only fair that if I’m gonna use my powers to help you, you should at least help me with the gathering.

 _True, he has a point,_ “What do you need me to get?”

Chenle smiled, “Come with me to my house?”

Jisung’s mother always told him to stay away from witches, but she wasn't there right now and Jisung had decided that he was old enough to make his own decisions, “Yeah, why not?” Jisung shrugged as he followed Chenle down the path to his house. The forest got a denser and the trees got taller as they walked, Chenle rambling on and on about random things while Jisung started to get a little wary as the sun began to set. But then they got to a clearing in the forest and where there was a meadow with a brook running through, babbling almost as much as Chenle was. The witch led him through the meadow, taking him through the brook and to a small cottage covered in vines, sat right underneath a willow tree.

“Here’s my house!” Chenle grinned wide as he made jazz hands, he opened the door for Jisung who ducked inside. The house was small, impossibly so, and it didn't seem like anyone other than Chenle and maybe his parents, lived there. Dried plants hung from the ceiling and there were papers strewn all over the floor, it was a mess, but it was quaint.

“Do your parents live here?” Jisung asked as he touched a piece of dried rosemary hanging from the old wood of the ceiling.

Chenle got quiet, uncharacteristically quiet as he looked down at his socks, “Uh no.” Okay, maybe that was a conversation for another time. Jisung kept his mouth shut and nodded as Chenle put a smile on and led him to the living room. “I do live with these other three witches though. They aren't here right now but you might see them next time!”

_Next time?_

He sat Jisung down in one of the chairs and started listing off the list of things that Chenle needed to make the potion for the spell, more than half of the things, Jisung had never even heard of. Without realising his face morphed into one of disgust as Chenle uttered the words, “Beetle eyes and newt spleen,” He didn't notice the way Chenle’s face dropped.

“I’m sorry.” Chenle said in a small voice as he played with his hands in his lap, snapping Jisung out of his newt-induced daze.

“Why are you apologising?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in genuine confusion.

“Because you’re the first person to be nice to be in months and  I’m grossing you out.” Chenle fiddling with the hem of his shirt, sparkles dashing out from his hands as he did so.

“No no, you are grossing me out, I asked you for help.” Jisung quickly shook his head.

There were a couple more seconds of silence as Chenle continued to fidget, “Promise you won't leave?” Chenle asked, barely above a whisper.

“Promise.” Jisung knew he was making promises he wasn't sure he could keep, but looking at Chenle, so young and so innocent yet also so hurt from the actions of others in the past, he could help but give in.

“Pinky promise?” Chenle asked as he held out his pinky, more sparkles flew from his fingers, this time catching Jisung’s attention.

“PInky promise.” Jisung chuckled as he intertwined their pinkies.

There were a couple beats of silence before JIsung let got and tapped the wood on the chair, “Why do your hands sparkle?” He spat out once the silence got too unbearable.

“Oh uh, it’s a witch thing.” Chenle shrugged as he brought his hands up, one flat as the other circled around in small circles. The witched closed his eyes as more and more sparkles flew out, dancing on Chenle’s palms. There was a flash of white and then once Jisung’s eyes had focused again, there was an apple in Chenle’s hand.

“Hungry?” Chenle offered the apple. Jisung was hesitant to take the apple from Chenle, but the witch had this smile on his face that Jisung just couldn't say no to. Taking a bite out of the apple, Jisung smiled as he chewed, Chenle still grinning widely.

“So back to this spell, which things can I easily get?” Jisung said before he gasped and cut himself off, “Or should I say, _witch_ things can I easily get?”

Jisung had never seen someone look so exasperated.

“Follow me,” Chenle sighed as he stood up and led Jisung to a room right next to the dining room. It was messy, messier than the rest of the house with potted plants everywhere and old papers rotting into the floorboards. Sat on top of the dark oak wood was a large book, the pages stained brown with age, and the writing was completely illegible. Chenle flipped a couple pages of the book and dragged his finger down one of the pages, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I don't have alot of these ingredients on hand, and they'll likely be hard to get.” Chenle scratched his head, “Here lemme give you a little list of the things you can get.” Chenle reached over and ripped one of the pages laying on the table in half, twirling his finger before literally grabbing a pen out of mid-air.

“Here ya go.” Chenle handed the piece of paper over with a smile on his face. The smile faltered a bit when he looked outside and saw that it was getting darker outside, “You should probably get going, it’s almost dark.” Chenle frowned, “these woods are dangerous at night, lemme make you a safety talisman.” Chenle grinned before looking around the room.

“If only I could find my wand.” Chenle searched through the room, Jisung taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs. A loud snapping noise rang through the room as Jisung sat down. _That's where the wand was._

“Please don't tell me that you just sat on my wand.”

 

***

 

Jisung made it home safely with the help of a safety charm and Chenle’s lantern. His mother didn't question Jisung’s late arrival when she saw the smile that was finally on his face. Instead, she welcomed him home and told him that there was food on the kitchen table for him.

“Don't forget about Bunny, he’s still in the garage.” She called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

“Oh I haven't forgotten.” Jisung smirked to himself as he finished off his food. He put the dishes in the sink and walked up the stairs to his room. As he was falling asleep he thought,

_Maybe witches aren't that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my halloween series  
> i'll (hopefully) be writing three fics!!)  
> i hope you'll like them  
> comment any feedback and tell me if i made mistakes bc i didnt beta this lol


	2. Buttercups and Holly Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA!!!  
> i luv u bby mwah

Jisung woke up unusually early the next day, feeling weirdly refreshed and calm. It was different than most mornings when he was forced awake by his alarm clock screaming at him, instead he woke up an hour before his alarm went off, the sun just peeking over the horizon as Jisung rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was weird to be so awake this early in the morning, usually, Jisung needed a solid two hours to be fully awake, but today he felt completely alert. 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Pushing his confusion aside, he started getting ready for school since he didn't have much else to do at such an early hour. He took his time changing into his school uniform and doing his hair in his bathroom mirror.  _ Maybe I can go out and find some of the ingredients in the forest?  _ Jisung nodded to himself before he lightly stepped down the stairs, careful to not wake up his father who was surely sleeping.

“Awake already?” His mother asked from her place on the living room couch, “Do you want some breakfast now?”

“No, I’m fine I’ll just get an apple!” Jisung said quickly as he grabbed an apple and dashed out of the house before his mother could protest. The air outside was fresh and the forest was foggy like it had just rained. The morning dew dotted the grass of the path to school, but Jisung took his time, he wasn't in any rush. 

Along the way he spotted some buttercup flowers just sprouting on the outskirts of the path, and Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise. He shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out the piece of paper that Chenle had given him with the ingredients he should try and get. Second on the list were buttercups, and Jisung smiled to himself as he plucked the flowers and held them in his fist

He reached the crossroads where one side would take him to school and the other would take him to Chenle’s house. It wouldn't take too long to get Chenle’s house- just a minute down the path and he would be there. Looking at the flowers in his fist, he took the road to Chenle’s house.  _ I have to drop off these flowers, that's all! Wait won't I see him at school? _ Jisung repressed that last thought,  _ But I want to see him now,  _ He repressed that last thought as well, pressing a cold hand to his hot cheeks as he shook his head. 

He was right, it took less than a minute to get to the clearing in the forest, with the flowers and the brook and Chenle’s house just underneath the willow tree. Crossing the brook on the stepping stones, Jisung reached Chenle’s front door, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Five seconds went by before the door swung open, revealing someone who was very much not Chenle. 

It was a man with brown hair and warm brown eyes, apron tied around his waist and holding a whisk. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Jisung opened his mouth to talk,

“Is Chenle home?” He asked, and the man gasped. Inside the house, there was the sound of footsteps and then a scream, “human!” followed by a loud crash.

“What are you doing here? What do you want with Chenle?” Another man came up behind the brown-haired guy. This new guy was taller, with had jet black hair and dark, scary eyes, he was holding his hand out, looking ready to cast a spell on Jisung if he made the wrong move.

“Uh, I go to s-school with Chenle.” Jisung said trying to not get scared by the two witches in front of him. 

“Oh? Are you the kid who beat him up? Back for round two? I won't let that happen!” The black haired man said as he started mumbling and all of a sudden Jisung wasn't touching the floor anymore.

“Doyoung! What are you doing?” Chenle’s shrill voice rang through the air and Jisung couldn't help the sigh of relief at that familiar voice, “Put him down!”

“But he's a bully!” Doyoung said, his hand still outstretched, keeping Jisung in the air.

“No, he's not! He’s my friend!” Chenle protested, “Now put him down,” Chenle stomped his foot, and although Doyoung still had his hand out, Jisung came stumbling back to the ground. Doyoung looked at this hands in confusion, before snapping up and glaring at Jisung.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Chenle ran over to Jisung, helping him to his feet.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Jisung said with a small smile on his face.

“Doyoung! You suck.” Chenle turned around and glared at the black haired witch, who Jisung supposed was named Doyoung.

“I always tell you  to give us warning before you invite someone over,” the brown-haired man said before leaning forwards and whispering the last part, “You know Doyoung is crazy.”

“I’m not crazy.” Doyoung huffed before disappearing back into the house, Kun gave them a smile before leaving back into the house as well.

“You didn't tell me you were coming over?” Chenle looked down at the still wet grass, before looking up at Jisung.

“Yeah, well I woke up early and I thought I would try and surprise you?” Jisung said quite truthfully, even though he had been trying to avoid that truth ever since he began the walk to school.

“Surprise me?” Chenle asked.

“Isn't that what friends do?” Jisung couldn't help but melt at the way happiness crawled up Chenle’s eyes, until the boy was smiling brightly.

“Plus, I found this.” Jisung brought his hand out to show the slightly crushed buttercup flowers.

“Oh, perfect!” Chenle exclaimed before grabbing Jisung’s arm, “Let's go inside, I’ll put it next to the other things.” He smiled before pulling Jisung inside, and the younger couldn't deny the feeling of warmth that spread over his arm from where Chenle was holding it. 

The inside of the house was the same as the day before, which was no surprise, but this time there were two more people. The brown-haired witch was cooking food on the stove, and Doyoung was sitting at the dark wooden kitchen table, mumbling to himself as he put black dust in a crystal shaped glass container. 

“Oh uh, that's Kun,” Chenle pointed at the brown haired guy once he noticed Jisung’s staring, “he’s kinda like my mum, and he makes sure that we don't die.”

“Dad!” Kun called over his shoulder.

“Sorry, I couldn't hear what you said,  _ mum, _ ” Chenle giggled before avoiding a bundle of dried rosemary that Kun had thrown at him.

“And that’s Doyoung, I’m sorry about him levitating you and all that, he's kinda crazy.” Chenle gestured towards the witch playing who had just finished filling the glass with the black dust.

“I said, I’m not crazy!” Doyoung turned around with a pout, “I’m just careful.” He said as he put the glass on a small silver chain. 

“On that topic, I made this for you. Ground up onyx in a clear crystal. It’ll help with the negative energies.” 

“I don't have any negative energies.” Chenle frowned as he looked at the now black crystal on the chain. Doyoung looked at Jisung for two seconds before, holding out the necklace again.

“Jisung isn't a negative energy!” Chenle huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Just put it on.” Doyoung insisted, Chenle sighing as he put the necklace on. Jisung faintly remembered Chenle saying he didn't live with his parents, and while Jisung had no idea what happened to his family, he thought that the two witches seemed to play the role of parents really well.

_ Wait, weren't there three witches? _ Jisung was about to open his mouth and ask about the third witch when one of the doors slammed open revealing a boy, ash covering most of his face and body.

“I’m guessing the potion didn't go well.” Kun sighed after taking one look at the scorched boy in the doorway. He took a step back and mumbled something- most likely a spell, and the ash started to lift off the boy, revealing his red hair and tan skin.

“I regret everything,” The boy sighed as he stepped into the room, “Don't try and substitute wool of bat with holly leaves, it just  _ doesn't work _ .” The boy shook his head resolutely.

“Who’s this?” The boy raised an eyebrow as he walked towards Jisung.

“This is Jisung! My friend from school.” Chenle said happily, emphasizing the word friend.

“I didn't know you had any friends.” The boy grinned when Chenle elbowed him in the ribs.

“Friends huh? That's good.” The boy reached out touched Jisung’s chin, tilting his head up, “Names, Donghyuck.”

“Hi, Donghyuck.” Jisung responded, his voice just a bit too high for comfort.

“Stop tormenting the human.” Doyoung called out, “And I’m the crazy one.” He mumbled to himself.

“Doyoung, I woke up in a circle of salt. I think that makes you the crazy one.” Donghyuck let his hand drop as he threw Doyoung a glare.

“I’m not crazy, I’m just cautious.” Doyoung frowned before disappearing to what Jisung rightfully assumed was his bedroom. 

“Come on, foods ready.” Kun announced as he took off his apron and hung it on the coat hook, “Jisung, you're welcome to eat with us, if you want.”

Jisung thought about it for a second- his mother always taught him to not accept food from witches, since the food could be poisonous or cursed, but once again, Jisung didn't care too much. The apple he ate earlier wasn't nearly enough to fill up his stomach, and these witches had shown him nothing but kindness (if you ignored the levitating incident), so Jisung found himself sitting down at the table to eat with them.

That was the day he learned that witches make good pancakes.

 

***

 

Together, Jisung and Chenle walked to school. There wasn't much talking done, but the silence wasn't entirely awkward. When the quiet got too much, Chenle would ramble on about random things, Jisung nodding along so the witch knew he was listening. The kids pointed and stared at Jisung, whispering about how he was talking to a witch and now Jisung knew that he would have difficulty making new friends. But it was okay, at least he had Chenle.

In Chemistry, they were told to choose a partner for the lab and all of the students partnered up leaving only Jisung and Chenle without partners. The younger shrugged and picked up his backpack and walked to the back of the classroom, taking the seat next to Chenle.

“I’m sorry you have to be my partner.” Chenle mumbled as Jisung unceremoniously dumped his backpack onto the ground.

“Don't be sorry, its fine.” Jisung shook his head as he pulled out his papers.

“Yeah, but since you’re talking to me, the other kids are avoiding you. I’m sorry.” Chenle apologised again, and Jisung put down his books and pencil before looking Chenle in the eyes.

“Don't be sorry, I wanted to be your partner anyways. We’re friends right?” Jisung tilt his head to one side, catching the way Chenle’s eyes widened slightly.

“Right.” Chenle nodded before looking back at his papers. They got started on the lab, Jisung walking to the front to grab the tubes, graduated cylinders and flasks. 

“Okay, so we need gas for the fire, can you connect the the tube for me?” Jisung asked as he set up the rest of the lab. Once the tube was connected, Jisung pulled the lever to open up the gas chamber, It would take a minute though since they were all the way at the back of the classroom.

“Why do you always sit in the back of the class?” Jisung asked as he pulled out his pen to take notes.

“Well, uh, when I was younger the kids used to throw stuff at my head and if I sit at the back they can't do that.” Chenle played with the hem of his jacket in his lap.

“That's awful.” Jisung frowned as he watched Chenle’s hands moving in his lap.

“It’s okay,” Chenle smiled, but it looked sad, “It’s because I’m a witch.” 

Those words made Jisung’s heart drop, and he was overcome with a feeling of sadness. That was the exact moment he lost all of his past bias against witches and realised that they were just people with gifts yet they were treated horribly. Chenle had the potential to be loved by so many people in the school with his endearing smile and funny jokes, but no one gave him so much as a chance.

Jisung reached over and grabbed Chenle’s hands, stopping them from fidgeting as he looked into his eyes, “Don't say that, just because you’re a witch doesn't mean they can treat you like that.” 

Chenle’s eyes widened, a light blush dusting the tops of his ears, “but-” Chenle tried to protest, but Jisung cut him off, swallowing the embarrassment bubbling in in the back of his throat.

“Looks like I just have to be extra nice to you.” Jisung smiled, desperately hoping he wasn't housing a blush. It was too late for Chenle. The light blush on the tips of his ears had spread and darkened, slowly painting his cheeks a bright red. The witch squeaked and nodded before pulling his hands away. He started mumbling to himself- a bad habit of his that came out whenever he was nervous, but usually it was okay, just jibberish but this time it was different. He felt the table start to shake a little bit, shutting him up completely in the hopes of salvaging the situation but it was far too late. As happiness started to bubble in his chest, the gas in the pipes started to build, and build and build until BAM.

The pipe at the front of the room exploded, and then the second one exploded and then the third and finally the teacher caught on, her eyes panicked as he announced, “Everyone leave the classroom in a calm and orderly fashion,” before running over to the wall and hitting the fire alarm. The second everyone heard the sirens they were running.

“So much for calm and orderly,” Jisung mumbled to himself as he grabbed Chenle’s arm and dragged him out of the room. 

They stood together on the field, waiting for the principal to say something on the gas leak (or gas explosion?) as Chenle nervously fidgeted with his hands, “It’s all my fault.” Chenle mumbled.

“No, it’s not,” Jisung tried to say but he was cut off by Chenle snapping his head up to look at him.

“You don't understand, it is my fault.” He insisted, “Whenever I get flustered or nervous I start mumbling to myself and sometimes they end up being spells and-”

“But you didn't mean to,” Jisung said, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he thought about how he made Chenle flustered.

“But what if they find out?” Chenle said in a small voice as he nervously eyed the other students. Jisung was about to open his mouth to answer when the principal stepped up, megaphone in hand. He tapped the device twice before announcing that there was a gas leak and that school would be let out early, and that there wouldn't be school the next day. The students erupted into cheers, everyone calling their parents and leaving the field.

“Somehow I feel like no one would be too upset if you said you were responsible for the gas leak.”

 

***

 

After the gas leak at school, that they were partly responsible for, Jisung and Chenle walked home together. Chenle always seemed to brighten up considerably the second they stepped out of the school building, most likely due to the fact that almost everyone in that building hated his existence. During the school day, Chenle was quiet and reserved, only talking when spoken to, but the second he and Jisung stepped into the forest, away from their classmates, he was almost a completely different person. He was confident, loud and outspoken, cracking jokes and poking fun at Jisung. It was amazing to see the difference between Chenle and school and Chenle when he was alone with Jisung.

“And then Doyoung told me that I couldn't have a tiger as a familiar! But he didn't know that I had already stolen the tiger from the zoo and- Sorry, I’m rambling aren't I?” Chenle quietly said as he played with the hem of his sleeve. Jisung shook his head no and when the fidgeting didn't stop, he reached down and grabbed Chenle’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  _ Where on earth did this confidence come from? _ Jisung thought to himself as he tried to cover up the way his cheeks went bright pink even though he was the one who initiated the action. Chenle looked up to Jisung in confusion, but once he saw the way Jisung was looking the other way, the tips of his ears red, he smiled to himself and looked down at the ground.

“Wanna come over to my house? We can work on the potion!” Chenle suggested, unable to get the smile off his face when Jisung wordlessly nodded his head yes. They took the path down to Chenle’s house, never letting go of each other's hands not even when they had to cross the stepping stones of the bridge.

Chenle was about to open up the door to his house when there was a loud crash, the sound of footsteps and then there was Donghyuck slamming the door open. He took one look at Jisung and Chenle and his eyes widened.

“yOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!” Donghyuck screamed as Chenle started to catch on. He let go of Jisung’s hand and  _ literally _ tackled Donghyuck to the floor. The older witch huffed when he hit the floor, but didn't give up, “CHENLE AND THAT HUMAN WERE HOLDING HANDS!”

It was silent for three seconds before all hell broke loose.

It started off with Kun dropping the mop he was using, and spinning around to look at the two boys. Of course, he didn't see Chenle and Jisung holding hands since Chenle was currently sitting on Donghyuck and Jisung was standing in the doorway with a blush dusting his cheeks, but that alone was evidence enough. Kun started walking over, before he was run over (literally run over) by Doyoung racing into the room, his eyes crazed as he stopped in front of the pair.

“ _ What? _ ” Doyoung hissed as he glared at Jisung.

“Oh stop it!” Chenle whined as he stood up and dust off his uniform pants.

“But-” Doyoung was about to protest, but he was cut off by Donghyuck sitting up and speaking.

“Wow Chenle, it took you so long to finally date someone, I thought I was gonna have to slip a love potion into someone’s drink.” Donghyuck smirked before Chenle kicked him in the stomach. The older merely laughed as he gripped his stomach.

“We aren't dating!” Chenle crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the other witches, his cheeks red with an angry blush.

“Well then looks like it’s not too late to slip the human a love potion.” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows before Chenle brought his leg back to kick the witch again.

“Alright alright, that's enough.” Kun put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder to prevent him from kicking Hyuck again.

“We will not be giving the human any potions okay you two?” Kun pointed at Donghyuck and Doyoung both of them giving a half-assed nod.

“His name is Jisung, not ‘human’” Chenle huffed as he grabbed Jisung’s arm and dragged him inside the house.

“Oh, they are so totally dating.” Donghyuck giggled as he elbowed Kun the ribs, the older laughing along.

“I’m going to hex you two!” Chenle screamed over his shoulder as he pulled Jisung into the potion room and slammed the door behind them. Jisung giggled as Chenle angrily pouted. Obviously what the witches said bothered him, since he was clumsier than ever, dropping papers and knocking over things. Jisung couldn't help but wonder if Chenle was annoyed by the fact that the witches thought they were dating. He racked his brain trying to figure out why on earth his heart hurt a little bit when he thought about the fact that maybe Chenle wouldn't want to date him. It took him two weeks to figure it out,  _ I wouldn't mind dating Chenle. _

It took him two weeks to figure out that he had a crush on a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!!  
> comment what you thought abt the chapter!!


	3. Thistle Root

The realisation came slowly.

It wasn't like he woke up one day and thought, ‘hmm seems like a good day to fall in love with a witch!’, instead it came slowly. It came with Jisung waking up earlier just so he could stop by Chenle’s house in the mornings before school, it came with Jisung eating in the classrooms with Chenle once everyone had gone to the cafeteria, it came with him looking forward to their times spent in the forest looking for the ingredients for the spell, because it was in those times that their hands would accidentally touch or their gazes would meet for just a second too long.

It was those moments that he looked forward to. He would wake up with a smile on his face as he thought about how he was excited to see Chenle. Chenle would always leave their front door unlocked and Kun had started to make some extra breakfast in the mornings since he knew Jisung would come. 

In fact, today Jisung had woken up early to go to Chenle’s house. It had practically become routine for him now, to wake up before most of his family was up and get dressed to walk over Chenle’s house. His mother didn't mind either, she liked how he was waking up early and walking to see his friends instead of staying up late and staying inside watching tv.    


Jisung grabbed a coat since the weather had started to get colder and thick shoes since the morning dew had started to seep into his shoes. His mother passed him an apple as he walked out of the door, which he took with a smile on his face before pecking her cheek and mumbling a ‘thank you’.

He walked down the path towards Chenle’s house, listening to the sound of birds chirping and crickets chirping, until another sound was added to the mix- humming. He looked around for the source and found none other than Chenle himself scraping some lichen off of the back of an old tree. Jisung panicked, unsure of what to do.

He could have easily walked up to Chenle since they were obviously close friends at this point, but there was something inside of him that told him not to. We all know how awkward teens work: the whole push-pull and hot and cold situation we all go through, which made Jisung want to just run away before Chenle would notice him. But at the same time, he wanted to be able to look at Chenle, which put him in a bit of a tizzy. 

He decided that the best thing to do at that point was to hide behind a nearby log. This way he could look at Chenle from afar and not have to talk to him- a win-win situation. Chenle looked so cute in the mornings when his green hair would stick up in every direction and his cheeks would be ever so slightly swollen. The witch smiled to himself as he scraped the lichen into a small velvet bag and hummed to himself. The rising sun was shining brightly on his already pale skin, making it look like he was almost glowing- it was beautiful.

Jisung was really enjoying himself...until the morning dew started to seep in through his pants. He tried to move his legs so he could avoid getting his pants wet but there was a plant in the way. He angrily stared at the plant for a second, until it finally hit him. It was thistle root, which was the last plant on his list! He had been looking for the plant for two weeks and no matter how hard he searched he could never find it. He kept his celebration quiet as he tried to figure out a way to pluck the plant since it was covered in thorns, and he eventually decided the best way was to just bite the bullet and grab it because,  _ those thorns don't look like they hurt too bad? _

He took in a deep breath before grabbing the thistle root. It took two seconds for his hand to start bleeding. It took six seconds for the pain to kick in.

And it took ten seconds before he started screaming.

 

***

 

“You're stupid.” Chenle smiled to himself as he grabbed a small wooden box from the top shelf. After Jisung stupidly grabbed the thistle root, he screamed at the top of his lungs and Chenle found a crying Jisung with bloody hands hiding behind a log. He took the bleeding boy home and sat him down on one of the chairs while he searched for the bandaids.

“You don't need to rub it in.” Jisung pouted as Chenle took the band-aids out of the wooden box, and gently grabbed Jisung’s hand.

“I’m just stating the facts,” Chenle breathed out a laugh as he placed a bandaid over one of Jisung’s cuts, “And the fact is that you are an idiot.”

“Stop attacking me, and fix my hand.” Jisung frowned as he looked Chenle in the eyes. The witch faltered for a second before placing the last bandaid on and bringing Jisung’s hand up to his mouth. He pressed the softest kiss to the largest cut right in the middle of his palm.

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked, his voice quiet and his eyes wide as a blush dusted his cheeks.

“Kissing it better.” Chenle mumbled as he put Jisung’s hand down, “It’s a witch thing.”

“Do it again.” Jisung’s mouth started moving on its own accord, saying things he didn't mean to say. He knew he had messed up when Chenle’s cheeks went red.

“What?” Chenle whispered. Well now Jisung had to go through with it, didn't he?

“Do it again?” Jisung repeated himself, though this time it was a question. Chenle blinked in confusion, before taking Jisung’s hand in his again. He had to hide the smile on his face as he pressed another kiss to Jisung’s hand.

“Well well well,” A voice rang out in the room, making Chenle yelp and drop Jisung’s hand. The pair whipped their heads around to the door to see none other than Donghyuck standing with a smug look on his face, “Looks like you don't need the love potion.” 

“Stop it!” Chenle huffed, his cheeks bright red as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“No I mean it Lele,” Donghyuck walked towards the pair with a smile, “Looks like you’re wrapped around Jisung’s bandaged little finger.”

“Stop tormenting them, Hyuck.” Kun said as he walked into the room, not looking up from his book.

Chenle hummed uncomfortable, before grabbing Jisung’s hand and pulling him to a stand, “Lets go before Doyoung comes!” He whispered before dragging him out the door.

“I’m so sorry about them.” Chenle apologised once they were on the path to school.

“It’s fine.” Jisung said quietly as he intertwined their fingers. Chenle looked up at Jisung in surprise before grinning and looking back at the grass.

“I’m sorry about your hand.” Chenle said, breaking the silence that formed around them, “But at least we found the thistle root!”

“Mhmm.” Jisung nodded, took caught up in the way that Chenle’s hand fit so perfectly in his own to fully answer.

“Um, there's something I want to ask you actually,” Chenle started to say, Jisung looking down at the older to continue, “The spell needs to be performed on a full moon, which is in two nights, but we don't have all the supplies yet, so do you wanna maybe, uh, I don't know,” Chenle started to ramble before he paused and took in a deep breath, “Sleepover at my house and we can spend the night collect the ingredients?”

_ Would I? Would I? _ “Of course!” Jisung said, trying to not sound too enthusiastic.

“Cool.” Chenle grinned to himself as they got to the school building. Once they reached the campus, Chenle let go of Jisung’s hand, earning a confused look from the younger.

“I don't want you to get bullied because you hang out with me.” Chenle mumbled as Jisung rolled his eyes.

“I don't care, gimme your hand.” Jisung responded as he took Chenle’s hand back in his own. Jisung hated the way that Chenle became so shy at school. He went from being loud and obnoxious to this quiet little kid who refused to make eye contact with anyone. The witch was so fun to be around and no matter what, he always brought a smile to Chenle’s face and Jisung hoped that eventually, their classmates would realise that. However, he knew that it would likely never happen. And since he couldn't change their minds, he decided that he would make sure that Chenle knew that at least Jisung cared for him. 

So even when Jisung got confused glares and people whispering behind his back when he walked through the school hallways hand in hand with a witch, he didn't really care. Chenle was smiling wide, with a bright and angry blush on his face as he stared down at the school tiles, and that's all that really mattered to Jisung. 

The rest of the school day went by as it usually did. Jisung made sure to text his mother about the sleepover under his desk once class started. The class was insufferably boring but he was hardly paying attention since him and Chenle were passing notes the entire time. They ate lunch together in the classroom, laughing while they fed one another and stole each other's food. They didn't have their last classes together but once the school bell rang they both hurried to meet each other at the staircase. Jisung desperately tried to hide the fact that he was out of breath from running because he didn't want Chenle to know that he rushed to see him again.

“Did your mum say it was okay to sleepover?” Chenle asked as they walked down the stairs.

“Yeah, so long as we don't miss school tomorrow,” Jisung explained as he looked down at Chenle’s hand. This time, he didn't really have a reason to hold his hand, but he really wanted to. But at the same time, he didn't want Chenle to think he was creepy. Chenle noticed the way that Jisung glanced down at his hand, and with a smile on his face, he reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“I was thinking we could spend some time hexing the ingredients at home, have some food and then go out and search for the remaining ingredients?” Chenle suggested and Jisung agreed, but then again he would agree to anything the witch said. As they approached the house, Chenle had to let go of Jisung’s hand in order to unlock the door and let Jisung in.

“I have to bring a package inside, just wait here and  _ don't _ touch anything.” Chenle said while looking Jisung in the eyes, before walking back outside. Jisung stayed sitting for a little while before curiosity got the best of him and he stood up to look around. He was looking through the shelves, at the herbs and jars that were strewn about when he accidentally knocked over a small jar of mint leaves. Jisung cursed as he looked at the broken glass and mint on the floor, but it didn't seem like Chenle had heard, so he quietly walked over to the closet to find something to clean this mess up.

The closet was empty, save for a single broomstick which Jisung quickly grabbed. In that moment he seemed to forget that Chenle was a witch. The second that his hand touched the broom, he went shooting up, his back hitting the ceiling as he let out a groan. Chenle came running in, package in hand and eyes wide as he looked around the room and saw Jisung pinned to the roof.

“I told you not to touch anything!” Chenle screeched as he half glared at Jisung, too panicked to look truly angry.

“Please just get me down!” Jisung screamed back as his grip on the broomstick tightened. Chenle sighed and closed his eyes, uttering a spell which made Jisung slowly came back to the ground. Once Jisung felt the floorboards touch his feet, he let go the broomstick and it hit the ground with a  _ clang. _ Chenle glared at Jisung as he picked up the broomstick and put it back in the closet.

That was the day Jisung learned to not touch any of Chenle’s stuff without permission.

 

***

 

“I just don't understand the stigma against witches, like, if people got to know us better, they wouldn't be so judgemental.” Chenle sighed.

“You’re telling me this while cutting out the insides of a dead goat that you bought off the dark web. I think that speaks for itself.” Jisung snorted, as he continued to ground up bay leaves. One of the needed ingredients for the spell was heart of goat, which Jisung assumed was a nickname for something else, but once he saw Chenle pull a dead goat out of a box and put the body on a table as he grabbed some scissors, he quickly learned that it was in fact, not a nickname.

“It's not like I can order a goat off of Amazon, is it?” Chenle scoffed as he pulled out the organ and put it in a small jar. “God, my life would be so much easier if I could.” He said as he wiped his hands off on a rag.

“You ready to eat?” Chenle turned around with a bright smile on his face.

“I just watched you cut up a dead animal, please give me a couple seconds to regain my appetite.” Jisung frowned as Chenle rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. 

“What do you want” Chenle asked as he rolled onto his heels and opened up the fridge door, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he scanned the shelves. Jisung thought it was so cute how Chenle’s eyebrows would knit together whenever he was focused, it was one of the many  _ many  _ endearing things about the witch.

“Hmm,” Jisung hummed as he walked forward, placing his hand on top of Chenle’s and opening the fridge a bit wider so he could see. The witch all but squeaked and wiggled his hand out of Jisung’s hold before sidestepping so there was enough room for both of them.

Chenle had been doing a lot of that ever since they got home- jumping away from Jisung’s touch whenever their hands would accidentally brush. It was weird, how all Jisung wanted to was to hold the witches hand, but that seemed to be the only thing the witch wouldn't let him do. Maybe he was still mad about the broomstick thing? 

“What about chicken nuggets?” Jisung asked when he caught sight of the box of chicken nuggets hidden deep within the fridge. Chenle looked at him confused before realisation flashed behind his eyes and he nodded wildly.

“Chicken is good!” He squeaked out and grabbed the box before ducking under Jisung’s arm and over to the stove. Jisung sighed before walking over and helping Chenle by going to heat oven. Coincidentally, the witch had the same idea and they both reached for the knob at the same time, and their hands met, but not for long. Chenle ripped his hand away, his cheeks red hot as he turned away and put the chicken nuggets on a plate. 

Jisung blinked in confusion before turning the oven on and leaning against the counter. He watched Chenle as the witch fumbled with the tray before composing himself and squatting down to put them in the oven. Chenle straightened himself and crossed his arms over his chest, his cheeks an angry red as he glared at Jisung.

“Why are you staring at me?” Chenle huffed, his foot tapping out of nervousness as it always did.

“I think the better question is, why are you all of sudden avoiding me?” Jisung took a step forward, Chenle taking one back and confirming Jisung’s suspicions.

“I’m not!” Chenle said, his eyes wide as Jisung took yet another step forward.

“Your backing away from me.” Jisung pointed out, taking another step forward to prove his point, Chenle sputtering as he stumbling back.

“Yeah, well why are you coming so close?!” Chenle said, his voice too high as his back hit the wall that divided the kitchen and the living room. The witch had a good point, he was literally backing Chenle into a wall, but he was just so confused as to why he was all of a sudden avoiding him. Jisung reached out and gently grabbed Chenle’s hand and intertwined their fingers, but before he could continue, the witch ripped his hand away.

“See! Why do you keep doing that?” Jisung asked, raising his voice just a bit to get his point across.

Chenle sighed before answering, “Because you’re just here to bring your bunny back, and I’m the only one who can bring him back and once this is all over you’re gonna go back to your normal friends and I just think its better if we stop all this skinship.” Chenle rambled, his voice getting smaller and smaller as he went on.

“No Chenle, I’m here with you, because I want to be. I mean yeah I first talked to you because of Bunny, but now I’m here because I like you, er, I mean I like spending time with you.  _ You’re  _ my friend not those people at school. Just you.” Jisung swallowed his fear and reached out, cupping Chenle’s cheek. This time the witch leaned into the touch, his warm pink cheeks heating up Jisung’s cold fingers.

“Do you mean it?” Chenle asked, his voice vulnerable as he looked up at Jisung with wide eyes.

“I would never lie to you.” Jisung said quite honestly, enjoying the way Chenle’s happiness bubbled up to his eyes, almost like a child. Jisung was the younger of the two, but there was something about Chenle that made him want to protect the witch. He just wanted to protect Chenle from the bullies at school and the mean teachers that were unfair to him. He just wanted to keep Chenle in a little bubble away from the rest of the world, but he couldn't very well do that, so he took it upon himself to give Chenle all the love that he was missing out on.

Jisung slid his hand down Chenle’s neck before reaching down and finally intertwining their fingers, almost sighing at how familiar the touch had become. It had in a way, become his way of telling Chenle that he was there and that he would always be there. He wanted to say that to Chenle, he wanted to tell him that he would always be there, but when he opened his mouth, he noticed something was wrong.

He shut his mouth and sniffed the air, Chenle catching on, “Do you smell smoke?” he said his soft eyes widening in realisation as he put two and two together.

“ _ The chicken nuggets!” _ Chenle screeched, pushing Jisung away and running into the kitchen, only to find that the oven was billowing smoke.

“Oh no.” Chenle sighed, as if it were an everyday occurrence. With a pout on his lips, he bent down and opened the oven up, the smoke escaping as he pulled the nuggets out. He groaned as he set them down on the kitchen counter.

“We have to ask ourselves: what are magic’s limitations? Like, can it unburn my chicken nuggets?” Chenle said as he threw the sad looking burnt chicken nuggets into the trash.

“It’s okay, can you use your powers to make like a pizza or something?” Jisung asked, leaning against the counter as he watched Chenle pout over his burnt nuggets.

“Magic is a sophisticated craft. You can't just say ‘pizza-us apparatus’, and get a pizza.” Chenle said as he tore his eyes away from the trash can.

“Well, that's what delivery is for.” Jisung grinned as he pulled out his phone to order some pizza. Chenle giggled and pranced over, his smile wide as he hooked his chin on Jisung’s shoulder to look at his phone. Jisung would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat when he felt the heat of Chenle’s body behind him. 

“Okay, it’ll be here in like twenty minutes, what do you want to do in the meantime?” Jisung asked, checking the time on his phone before putting it in his pocket and ever so slightly leaning back into Chenle’s chest.

The witch so desperately wanted to just give in and wrap his arms around Jisung’s waist. He didn't think the human would mind too much since he was always the one initiating the skinship, but there was something deep inside of him stopping him. No matter how badly he wanted to wrap his arm around Jisung and press feather light kisses to his shoulder, there was something inside of him saying that he shouldn't. That he didn't deserve someone as great as Jisung. Humans lie, and what's to say Jisung wasn't lying every time he said he wouldn't leave. Chenle knew he shouldn't get used to Jisung being around because then it would hurt more when he inevitably left him.

Chenle sighed and stepped away, Jisung immediately missing the warmth that radiated off of him, “We could start on parts of the spell, it’ll take a lot of time if we don't start now.” Chenle said with a polite smile on his face as he rolled onto his toes. Jisung nodded, and Chenle smiled wider as the two of them walked to the spell room. The room was messy as always, no surprise in that. Papers were strewn all over the floor, along with dust and random trinkets that Jisung was too afraid to dare touch. Right underneath the door, there was a pentagram, likely drawn by Doyoung (no surprise there).

“You know, there's a fine line between Satanism and witchcraft. I really think you’re in danger of crossing that line,” Jisung joked as he walked up to the table, and looked at Chenle as he flipped through the pages of his spellbook. Reaching out, he picked up a stray mug that was just resting on the table, begging to be disposed of and Jisung was going to do just that, until he looked inside, “What the heck, is this blood?”

“I told Hyuck to clean up!” Chenle groaned as he picked up the mug and put it in the corner farthest away from Jisung. The younger chuckled as Chenle frantically tried to clean up the area, pushing jars under the table and throwing things out in an attempt to make the place look just a bit normal.

“It’s okay Lele, I’ve seen everything at this point.” Jisung said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he took a seat in the chair next to the table. Chenle’s eyes widened slightly at the new nickname before his expression settled into a soft smile and as he got started on the spells.

Chenle stood over the cauldron, tossing herbs and dried flowers into the steaming mixture, “Do you mind passing me that bottle?” Chenle said over his shoulder to Jisung, gesturing at the bottle not too far away. Jisung nodded, though it was pointless since Chene couldn't see him, but he grabbed the small bottle and passed it to Chenle who unscrewed the cap and took a pinch of the black contents out before discarding it to the floor.

“What's that?” Jisung asked as Chenle sprinkled the contents of the bottle into the cauldron.

“Wool of bat.” Chenle said, not taking his eyes off the mixture as he bubbled and popped.

“Poor bat.” Jisung mumbled.

“Poor bat?!” Chenle sputtered out, “That bat scratched up my hands so bad! I was just trying to get its fur, it wasnt like I was gonna kill him!” He defended, as Jisung laughed to himself.

“Why are you laughing?” Chenle huffed as he reached over and sprinkled some rosemary in.

“You’re cute when you’re talking about witch things.” Jisung mused. It was crazy how confident Jisung was around Chenle. He wouldn't dare say the things he said to Chenle to anyone else, he didn't have the confidence to do so, but something about Chenle made him want to say such things. Maybe it was the way the witch reacted, the way his cheeks would heat up as he averted his eyes, or maybe Chenle brought out the best in Jisung, whatever it was, Jisung didn't mind too much.

“Shut up.” Chenle mumbled as he hovered his hands over the cauldron.

“It’s the truth.” Jisung teased, resting his head in his hands as he looked up at Chenle with a challenging glint in his eyes.

“Be quiet! I need to focus,” Chenle said, giving Jisung a look before going on to say, “And you’re awfully distracting.”

Jisung took the witch's words with a grain of salt and kept his mouth shut, opting to keep his mouth shut as Chenle recited an incantation.

“Listening to you trying to make this spell happen is infuriating.” Jisung mumbled as Chenle struggled with the spell.

“Because you keep distracting me!” Chenle said with his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to salvage the spell, “Go away!” Chenle flicked his hand in Jisung’s direction, and the younger boy stood up and walked away. It felt weird since Chenle was using his magic on him and he wasn't moving his legs on his own, but he couldn't help but giggle to himself as Chenle angrily mumbled the remainder of the spell.

“Inviting you to my house was a mistake.” Chenle huffed once he finished the spell. Despite the bump in the middle, the spell worked fine and they were left with a bright pink potion, to which Jisung compared to the colour to Chenle’s cheeks turned when he got flustered. Chenle sputtered indignantly at the comment and his cheeks went that same colour as he went on to make the second potion.

“Do you have to do the creepy possessed thing every time you do a spell? Like I know you can't help it, but its really-” Jisung started to say as Chenle’s head tilted upwards, his mouth muttered monotone latin as he flicked his hand out and made Jisung go away again.

“You seriously suck.” Chenle groaned once he finished the spell, Jisung still stuck in the corner since Chenle had yet to let up his magic. The witch tapped Jisung’s shoulder and the magic wore off, Jisung turning to look at him with a frown on his face.

“You aren't allowed to be upset! You almost messed up the potion!” Chenle protested as he held up the violet potion, Jisung rolling his eyes before changing the topic.

“Come on it's getting late and the pizza will be here soon. I’ll help you with the last potion.” Jisung said, Chenle looking at him cautiously before walking over to his spellbook. 

“Okay, so we need Sage, Rosewater, Eye of newt, buttercup, thistle root and- Oh no.” Chenle said, his eyes widening as he stared at the last two ingredients.

“What's wrong?” Jisung asked, peering over Chenle’s shoulder to look at the list which was pointless since he couldn't decipher the words anyway.

“We’re missing two ingredients. Hair of virgin and obsidian thread.” Chenle looked up at Jisung with nothing short of horror in his eyes.

“How the heck are we supposed to get those?” Jisung asked, his stomach dropping as his eyes flickered towards the book and Chenle’s face, “Obsidian thread? What the hell is that?!”

“Well, hair of virgin is just natural blonde hair, which neither of us have, an obsidian thread is natural black hair which again, neither of us have. It shouldn't be that difficult to find them but we are on a bit of a time constraint.” Chenle looked through the shelves to see if they had any on hand. 

“I don't have any right now though.” Chenle sighed, “There's a couple hairdressers in town?”

“Chenle, how the hell are we going to get into the salons? It’s past ten!” Jisung said in exasperation.

“We could break in?” Chenle said quietly. Now Jisung was a good child. He was raised to be a nice, quiet little boy who went with the flow yet never did anything illegal. But they didn't have time to obey stupid concepts like the law, so Jisung sighed and nodded his head, Chenle smiling as he grabbed his spell book and a couple of bottles, stuffing them into his bag as they left the spell room. Right as they were slipping their shoes on, the doorbell rang, revealing a boy with a box of pizza.

“Right, I forgot about that.” Jisung said as he fished through his pockets to find the money to pay for the pizza. They set the box down on the table, grabbed three slices each and ran out the door.

The sun had set long ago, but Chenle had thankfully grabbed a lantern, which lit the way as they ran through the forest. Jisung reached over and took the spell book form Chenle, who was holding it with his teeth since his hands were full of pizza and the lantern. They ran until they reached the clearing at the school building and they didn't stop until they were in the town. Just as Jisung suspected all of the salons were closed,

 

But a simple lock is no match for a witch on a mission.

 

***   
  


“People think that we just do all this witchy stuff for the ~aesthetic~ but like, if we don't finish this spell tonight then we’ll miss the full moon tomorrow and you’re bunny is a goner. So sure, we’re running around in the dead of night stealing peoples stuff for the ~aesthetic~” Chenle huffed as he put they approached his house. Finding the hair had proven itself to be a difficult task, much more than they originally thought. Thanks to Chenle’s magic they got into the salons pretty easy, but they never realised it would be so difficult to find a natural blonde hair in Korea. If only they realised earlier. It was easy to find black hair, but blonde was no walk in the park. After being banned from three salons, they finally found the blonde hair, their metaphorical black sheep in the herd but reversed. 

“What were you kids doing out so late?” Kun asked when Jisung and Chenle came bursting through the door two hours later.

“We had to get some last minute things for the spell.” Chenle explained as he pulled the two bottles out of his bag. 

“Hair of virgin and thread of obsidian?” Kun asked as he inspected the bottles, “Chenle, you should've asked, I had those in my room!”

Both Jisung and Chenle froze, their mouths open in shock in disbelief at Kun’s words, “A-Are you joking?” Chenle stuttered out, as Kun left and came back with two matching bottles.

“I thought you’d be happy? You didn’t have to do all that work.” Kun said his smile fading as he lowered his bottles.

“Are you kidding me? I could've gone to sleep at a normal hour instead of stealing strands of hair from strangers?! I’m banned from three hairdressers because of that spell!!” Jisung said in frustration, running his hands through his hair as he looked between the two witches.

“It’s okay, at least we have it now! You have to admit it was kinda fun.” Chenle said calmly as he put his hand on Jisung’s bicep. Kun didn't miss the way Jisung melted and gave in almost immediately.

“Come on, let's go make this last potion and then we can go to bed.” Chenle said, tugging at Jisung’s arm, the younger sighed, but let himself get dragged into the spell room. This time he didn't interrupt Chenle since he was tired as well, instead opting to rest his elbow on the worn wood of the table and look up at Chenle. He really was beautiful in his own boyish way. The way his eyes were set in a permanent cat-like expression and the way his lips always looked like they were pursed, almost pouty and begging to be kissed. Jisung shook his head of the thoughts as Chenle finished the spell, his indecipherable mumbling coming to an end as he took his hands away from the cauldron.

“You look ready to sleep.” Chenle giggled as he gestured for Jisung to follow him. He led him into his bedroom, a small room just under the stairs to go to the attic. It wasn't big, not at all, but it was just the perfect size for Chenle, his own little safe haven of sorts. It wasn't messy, just cozy, with pillows on the floor and blankets piled so high on the bed that you couldn't tell where the covers ended and where the mattress began. His bedside table was full of random things like a music box and a mirror that look like it belong in the 1800’s. The room was very befitting of Chenle.

“You can change in here, I’ll change in the bathroom.” Chenle said, grabbing a couple of clothes from his dresser before smiling and leaving to go to the bathroom. Jisung smiled back and turned to his backpack, pulling his gym clothes out of his backpack. When he left for school in the morning, he didn't know he was going to be spending the night with his crush, who was also a witch, so he didn't exactly have the right clothes, but he did have his sweatpants and sweatshirt. He would just have to go to school in what he wore today. Or yesterday rather since it one in the morning. Right after Jisung pulled his hoodie over his head, Chenle knocked on the door asking if he could come in. Jisung opened the door, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Chenle in his pajamas. He looked so soft,  _ so so soft _ , with his way too big white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair was fluffy and messy and Jisung just wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it.

“Come on, let me in! I wanna sleep!” Chenle whined and Jisung snapped out of his daze realising that he had been blocking the door. He stepped out of the way and let Chenle in, the younger making a straight beeline for his bed, “Oh, I forgot to mention, I don't exactly have an extra bed since there's no room and the couch isn't comfortable, so you can share with me if you want?” Chenle said, patting the space next to him. Jisung could almost feel his cheeks heating up as he walked over and climbed into the bed next to him.

The witch blew out the candle before laying down next to Jisung. Chenle was warm as he always was, and Jisung just wanted to roll onto his side and hug the witch, but he couldn't. Instead, they were left laying side by side, which was quite uncomfortable since Jisung’s shoulders were slightly broader than Chenle, and he ended up accidentally pushing the witch against the wall.

“Can I uh, hmm,” Chenle started before he stopped himself and took a breath in, “Can I hug you?”

Jisung paused before answering, “Please.” He whispered before Chenle started moving, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around Jisung’s middle. The younger wrapped his arms around Chenle’s shoulders so that the witch was resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. It was intimate, definitely a step up from the usual hand holding and lingering touches. Both of them knew they were walking the line they drew in the sand, but that's okay because the metaphorical waves would've washed it away eventually. 

Jisung decided that since they were already past their line, he might as well take advantage of it. That's how he justified the way that he turning onto his side and tangling his hair in Chenle’s green hair. And that's also how Chenle justified the way that he buried his face in Jisung’s sweatshirt.

They stayed like that for a while until Chenle’s heart stopped beating erratically and slowed down to match Jisung’s much calmer beat. Until Chenle’s breath evened out and fisted the back of Jisung’s sweatshirt in his sleep, which the younger quickly decided was the cutest thing ever. He ran his fingers through Chenle’s hair as the witch breathed out small puffs of air. 

Jisung sighed, pressed a soft silent kiss to Chenle’s forehead.

“I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow  
> that was soft  
> lmk what you think!!


	4. Chamomile

Jisung had always been a light sleeper. Ever since he was a baby, he would wake up at the smallest of sounds, from birds chirping to the sound of his father's footsteps as he walked down the stairs. This morning was no different. Jisung woke up to the sound of Kun cooking in the other room. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes and realised exactly what position he was in.  _ right, I slept over at Chenle’s house. _

Jisung looked down at the weight pressing his body into the mattress and found Chenle’s green hair sticking up into his face. Sometime during the night, Chenle had claimed the rest of Jisung’s body. His head was on the human's chest, his arms were loosely wrapped around his upper body and his leg was hook around Jisung’s thigh.

The younger breathed out a quiet laugh at the way Chenle was clutching Jisung. The witch was still peacefully sleeping, his eyes closed and his skin bathing in the light from the small window above the bed. He looked so calm, so young when he was sleeping. He didn't look like a burden to society, or like the filthy witch that everyone made him out to be. He looked like a kid.

Jisung knew that Chenle was likely to be embarrassed when he woke up in such a compromising position, so he decided to have mercy on the witch and start getting ready for school. It was an effort to untangle himself from Chenle’s hold, but he eventually separated himself. He pulled the covers back over Chenle’s head, patting the boy’s head once before going over to his bag. The night before Jisung had left his clothes by his backpack, yet now, they were nowhere to be found. Jisung looked around the room in confusion, as he got up and walked into the main room. Kun was by the stove, cooking breakfast, and Donghyuck was sitting at the dining room table reading from his spell book.

“Good morning!” Kun grinned when Jisung walked in, "Is something the matter?"

“Oh uh, I left my clothes by my bag last night, and nowIi can't find them.” Jisung explained, using his hands while he talked before looking back at Kun.

“Your clothes? Oh, I washed them this morning, let me go get them!” Kun said as he turned off the stove and walked away to his room. It got Jisung thinking,  _ when exactly does Kun sleep? He was up when we came home late last night and he was obviously awake early and it's not even 7 yet. _

“Hey Jisung,” Donghyuck said as he got up and walked over, “Can I talk to you really quickly?”

“Yeah sure.” Jisung put his hands behind his back to hide the way they were nervously fidgeting behind his back.

“I heard you last night, your confession.” Donghyuck said, making Jisung’s heart drop just a bit.

“W-what?” Jisung stuttered as he blinked owlishly.

“Yeah, I heard it. It was real cute, confessing in the dark while he’s asleep, I can respect that.” Donghyuck said as he reached out and brushed some rose dust off the counter behind Jisung, “But you should tell him you like him, to his face.”

“What?!” Jisung said, louder this time, his eyes wide as saucers.

“Chenle doesn't have many friends and he's spent most of his life alone, and I’ve never seen him open up to someone so quickly. He looks so happy when he's with you, and I just think it's obvious you two both like each other, so why not try dating? Or at least confessing.” Donghyuck rambled on before looking Jisung straight in the eyes, “whatever I’m giving you my blessing so don't fuck it up.”

Jisung blinked once. Twice, “Okay.”

“Good. Nice talk, Jisung.” Donghyuck said right as Kun walked back into the room.

“Sorry about that, here are your clothes.” Kun smiled warmly as he put the clothes on the counter next to Jisung. Right after he put the clothes down, Chenle’s bedroom door went swinging open. The witch looked grumpy, his green hair in his eyes as he shuffled over to the kitchen. Chenle walked behind JIsung, wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle as he hooked his chin over his shoulder. Jisung all but froze under his touch, whipping his head around to look at Chenle but the witch paid him no mind.

“Why’d you leave?” Chenle mumbled, his voice laced with sleep as he asked why Jisung had left the bed. It was a simple, small statement, but the implications were huge. It meant that Chenle wanted to cuddle with Jisung, that he wished he didn't leave, and the thought alone made Jisung’s cheeks heat up as he turned to look at the floor.

“We have to get ready for school.” Jisung responded, his voice surprisingly steady as he put his hands over Chenle’s arms.

“School sucks. We don't have to go. Why don't we skip?” Chenle suggested, his voice cracking due to sleepiness.  

“We have to go! I promised my Mum that we would go after the sleepover and we don't want her to stop letting me come over.” Jisung reasoned as he rest his hands over Chenle’s as the witch hummed.

“Come on let's get ready.” Jisung said, patting Chenle’s hands. The witch whined in response, only tightening his grip on Jisung’s waist, to which the younger laughed, “You can hug me afterwards, just let's get ready first!” Jisung giggled as he pried Chenle’s hands off. The witch pouted as Jisung grabbed his clothes off the counter and lead them back to the bedroom. He made Chenle get his clothes before the witch mumbled about leaving to change in the bathroom. Jisung smiled softly as he watched Chenle shuffle out of the room. He stared at the wooden door for a couple minutes before sighing and getting changed. Chenle knocked on the door right as Jisung finished tying the tie of his uniform and the second he opened the door up, Chenle was barrelling in, pushing Jisung inside until he fell down onto the bed, Chenle flopping down on top of him. Jisung gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs as Chenle curled into his side, fisting the sides of his blazer. So much for a nice ironed blazer.

“You promised me hugs.” Chenle explained as he pulled Jisung closer. The younger breathed out a laugh as he rolled his eyes and loosely wrapped his arms around Chenle, the witch smiling into his chest.

“Is this okay?” Chenle asked as he wrapped his arms tighter the boy’s waist. Jisung knew that Chenle wasn't asking if his just a bit too tight hold was okay, he was asking if them hugging in the first place was okay. Jisung also knew that whatever answer he give would change their relationship, but he didn't really care.

“Yeah.” Jisung answered softly into Chenle’s green hair.

The line they drew in the sand was long gone.

 

***

 

Jisung had made up his mind.

He knew that he wanted to date Chenle, he had known that for ages, but last night confirmed it for him. He wanted to be able to hold Chenle in his arms and hold his hand and kiss him in the hallways at school when no one was looking. He could probably do all of the above now, but he wanted it to mean something different. He wanted to be able to call Chenle his boyfriend. He wanted to introduce Chenle to his family and take him out on cute dates to cafe’s in the middle of nowhere and go to the movies and steal his popcorn.

He wanted it so bad, but he still had to ask Chenle out. That was the hard part. He wanted it to be special and important but he wasn't really sure how to do that.

Jisung was sitting in his English class, head in his hands, spaced out and hardly paying attention to the lesson. They were learning about the seasons, and how to say them in English and Jisung had checked out long ago.

“With spring comes what?” The english teacher said looking around the classroom for an answer. There was a silence before a student sighed and raised his hand, “Flowers.”

_ Flowers. Flowers. Flowers! That's it! _  Jisung gasped as he sat up abruptly, drawing the attention of his classmates. He apologised and went on pretending like he was listening, but in actuality, he was formulating a plan. He had a free period after this class and had just enough time to walk to the flower shop in town and get a flower for Chenle.

“Is everything okay?” Chenle whispered, tapping Jisung on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jisung smiled before looking back at the front to continue planning how he would ask Chenle out. The class dragged on but once the bell rang, Jisung said a quick goodbye to Chenle before running out of the classroom. The walk to the florist wasn't that long, and he ended up only having enough money to buy a single rose, but it didn't deter him. He was sure Chenle would appreciate it regardless. He took his time walking back, and once he got to the school building, it was his lunch period. He signed back in and half ran up to the classroom to eat with Chenle. They always ate together in the classroom, but for some reason, Chenle wasn't there. Jisung waited ten minutes in the room just in case Chenle had gone to the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked over to the window. In the corner of his vision he could see three rough looking boys, and on the ground was another boy. With green hair. Jisung’s heart dropped as he recalled the first time he saw this. When he saw three boys kicking Chenle into the concrete. Jisung dropped his backpack and the rose and ran out of the classroom not stopping until he was at the doors to the courtyard.

“What the fuck?!” Jisung yelled when he arrived at the scene, just in time to watch one of the boys kick Chenle in the stomach. Now, Jisung didn't like to curse, he thought that swear words were unnecessary, but this situation called for it. The boy’s heads whipped around, staring at Jisung, the boy who never spoke unless spoken to, with wide eyes, “What are you doing?!”

“What does it look like we’re doing?” One of the boys scoffed as he prodded Chenle’s unmoving body with his feet.

“Why are you doing this? You can't just beat people up?!” Jisung raised his voice and took a step forward.

“Because he's a  _ witch _ .” The other boy responded as he reached down and grabbed Chenle by the hair and pulled him up, “He isn't a person.” He seethed before punching Chenle back down to the ground. That set Jisung off. Chenle wasn't just a witch, he was so much more. If anything, these boys weren't people, they didn't have to right to beat to beat  _ his _  Chenle up.

And that's why he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision to angrily storm up to one of the boys and with all the force he could muster up in his body, brought his fist up and smashed it down on the boy’s nose. He didn't feel bad as the boy tumbled down to the ground his hand holding his bleeding nose as Jisung’s chest heaved up and down. The other boys gasped and ran to help their friend. Jisung’s hand was throbbing in pain but he was too high on adrenaline to care. He glared down at the boys, pure anger radiating off of his body as they looked up at him with what could almost be called fear. The two boys helped the injured one up, half dragging him to the courtyard doors. Only once they were gone did Jisung rush to Chenle’s side.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jisung said softly and filled with concern, a huge contrast from his rage just seconds ago. Chenle groaned in response, and slowly opened his eyes, “Let's go to the nurse.” Jisung suggested as he tried to help Chenle to stand.

“Please, no,” Chenle said with wide eyes, making Jisung freeze, “I wanna go home.” Jisung had left his backpack inside, along with the rose and he knew that they could get in trouble for leaving without permission, but with Chenle staring up at him with those eyes, he just couldn't say no.

“Okay, I’ll take you home.”

 

***

 

To call the walk to Chenle’s house difficult would be a gross understatement.

It was almost impossible to make the ten-minute walk through the forest. One of the boys seemed to have hurt Chenle’s right ankle so it hurt every time he put weight on it, but he also hurt the ribs on his left side, which made it virtually impossible for him to put any weight on his other side. He had one arm around Jisung’s shoulders and the younger was doing his best to support Chenle’s weight and he could tell the witch was trying to hide the way it hurt. He was wincing through every step, his mouth set in a permanent frown as he winced with each step.

Jisung couldn't bear to watch Chenle obviously struggling with doing something as simple as walking

“Oh my god,” Kun gasped when he opened the door and saw Jisung and more importantly, a very bloody Chenle. The witch stepped aside and let them both in, opening Chenle’s bedroom door for Jisung to lay the hurt boy on his bed.

“What happened?” Donghyuck asked as he walked in on Kun helping Chenle peel his jacket off.

“He got beaten up.” Jisung said as he played with his hands, nervously eyeing the way Chenle’s eyebrows were knotted in silent pain.

“Again?” Kun sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “let me go get Doyoung.”

“Doyoung’s really skilled at healing.” Donghyuck explained as Kun frantically ran out of the room, coming back with Doyoung in tow. The black-haired witch gasped when he saw Chenle on the bed, before composing himself and kneeling on the carpet.

“Bring me Chamomile leaves, Shungite, ground up Echinacea, Clear Quartz and dried lavender.” Doyoung said as he unbuttoned Chenle’s shirt, revealing a cut on his stomach.

“Now.” Doyoung turned around and demanded, his eyes cold, shaking Donghyuck and Jisung out of their daze. The two left the room to gather the things Doyoung needed, which took a second since Jisung had no idea what he was doing. Thankfully Kun joined them and took the ingredients to Doyoung.

“It’s best we wait outside, Doyoung gets nervous when people watch him do these sorts of things.” Donghyuck held the younger back from entering the room again. Jisung nodded, though he would much rather be with Chenle, kissing his pain away (even if he was too scared to even think about doing that).

“I’ll go fetch your things from the school and explain things to the headmaster. I’ll be right back.” Kun said as he grabbed his jacket and left the house.

“It’s okay, he's gonna be okay.” Donghyuck said when he noticed the way Jisung was nervously playing with his hands, and anxiously bouncing his leg, “he’s always okay. And Doyoung is a great healer.”

Jisung silently nodded and went back to fidgeting with his hands, trying to push away the thoughts of Chenle laying on the bed in pain not too far away.

“Jisung?” Donghyuck asked, snapping Jisung out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Jisung answered, his voice just a little bit too high for comfort.

“I need you to promise me one thing.” Donghyuck started, Jisung nodding along, “I need you to promise to protect Chenle. He doesn't like to talk about it, but people are so mean to him,  _ so so mean, _  and these sorts of things happen all the time.” he gestured towards the room where he could hear Chenle faintly groaning.

“I was hesitant to let you in and let you get close to Chenle, but you did it anyway and now I need you to promise me to that you’ll stay by him and protect him. Can you do that?” Donghyuck looked Jisung dead in the eyes his gaze intense and demanding.

“Of course.” Jisung responded simply, his voice stable and unwavering. It was the truth, he didn't plan on leaving Chenle anytime soon. They had only known each other for a short while, but Jisung knew that he would never leave the witch. He knew that nothing would change that, and he knew that he wanted to be with Chenle for everything.

It was the first time in his life that he had felt so strongly about someone. He wanted to scream it out on from the rooftops but he knew that people would belittle his feelings. Tell him it was just a silly teenage _crush_ and that it would fade with time, but Jisung knew the truth. He knew that it was so much more than just some simple crush, so much stronger and intense. A deep red passionate  _ love _  that would never fade and he didn't want it to.

Chenle’s door opened not too long after Donghyuck and Jisung’s conversation, their heads snapping up to see Doyoung standing in the doorway. He looked tired and pale, obviously tired from using his magic.

“Is he okay?” Jisung was first to stand up, sighing in relief when Doyoung nodded.

“He’s asking for you.” Doyoung said, his eyes squeezing shut as he held his head in pain and shuffled into his own bedroom. Jisung nodded in understanding, giving Donghyuck a quick nervous smile as he slowly walked towards Chenle’s room. He took a deep breath in before pushing the door open.

“Sung?” Chenle asked weakly, raising his head to look up at Jisung who was walking over and sitting on the floor next to the bed.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Jisung said even though it was pointless since Chenle already knew that. Jisung let his eyes wander down Chenle’s body, taking in the bruises and cuts that littered his body. Doyoung had bandaged his body, the white cloth stretching from his shoulder and around his ribs. It wasn't the bruises or the cuts that bothered Jisung, it was the old fading bruises that were already scattered across his chest.

“Look at what they did to you.” Jisung mumbled quietly as he hesitantly reached out and ran his hand down Chenle’s chest, cringing at the way Chenle drew in a gasp of pain.

“Careful with my ribs, please.” Chenle pointed out, his eyebrows knitted in pain.

“Do they hurt the most?” Jisung asked softly.

“The ones on my left side are broken.” Chenle winced as Jisung gasped and drew his hand away.

“Oh my god really? You hardly even cried when we walked over here.” Jisung asked, his eyebrows raised in concern as he put his hands in his lap.

“I don't know, I guess I’m just used to it.” Chenle breathed out a laugh before wincing in pain again.

“Chenle, that's not good.” Jisung frowned, fidgeting with his hands.

“I know,” Chenle sighed, “but there's nothing I can do about it.” Chenle looked utterly helpless, completely devoid of hope. He knew that the bullying wouldn't stop. He knew that no matter how hard he tried people would still be mean, because he was born a witch. Since he was born with this gift, he would never get the chance to live like a normal person. This  _ gift _  that was treated like a curse, a curse he would never be able to lift.

“I’m gonna make sure those guys pay.” Jisung seethed, his fists clenching in anger.

“No, please no,” Chenle reached out, placing his hand on top of Jisung’s fist as he looked up at him with soft eyes, “Just because they are mean, doesn't mean we have to be mean back.”

“But-”

“I don't want to hurt them, so please don't.” Chenle almost begged as he intertwined their fingers, “Just stay with me.” His voice was vulnerable, raw and full of emotion as he looked up at Jisung with glassy eyes. Jisung was a smart person, he knew that the true meaning behind Chenle’s words, that he was silently asking to take their relationship further, that that line drawn in the sand was long gone.

“You’re too good Chenle.” Jisung sighed as he used his free hand to cup Chenle’s cheek, “Too good.”

He didn't deserve Chenle, no one did. Chenle was beautiful in every sense of the word. He was mischievous and loved to cause trouble, yet he was pure and naive. He was eyes were chimerical yet soft and filled with adoration. He was outgoing and confident but he could also be so  _ so _  shy and reserved. Chenle was filled with contradictions that made him the mysterious and alluring boy that he was. He was beautifully intricate, and Jisung wanted to get to know all of the intricacies until he had it down by heart.

That's why he also couldn't bring himself to regret his next words,

“I love you.” Jisung whispered, sounding almost out of breath, his eyes soft and dreamy as Chenle froze. He blinked a couple times in confusion, before using his free hand to reach over to his bedside table and grab his journal and a pen.

_ “Really?” _  Chenle wrote down on the paper before holding it out for Jisung to read.

“Why are you writing?” Jisung asked, Chenle writing his answer in the journal.

“ _ Because you make me nervous and I’m afraid my voice will crack :(“ _  Chenle wrote in response making Jisung breath out of laugh.

“That's okay, I won't mind.” Jisung said gently as he lightly laughed.

“A-are you sure?” Chenle’s eyes shifted nervously around the room.

“Yeah, its okay if your voice cracks-”

“No, I mean the other thing.” Chenle corrected quietly as he slowly looked up at Jisung.

It was harder to say it the second time since the first time had been a bit of a heat of the moment decision, not saying that he regretted it, “I love you, Chenle.” Jisung said his voice weirdly confident considering the inner turmoil he was currently experiencing.

Chenle’s eyes were wide, full of raw emotion as a smile made its way onto his face, “I love you too, Jisung.”

And then Jisung let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He couldn't look Chenle in the eyes, his ears light pink, matching the blush dusting across Chenle’s cheeks. He cleared his throat gesturing for the journal Chenle was still clutching.

He wrote out,  _ “Can I kiss you?” _

That was the day he learned that he liked kissing witches, one witch in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> i hope you guys liked ittt  
> lmk  
> 


	5. Bunny

Their kiss was not what Jisung was initially expecting.

He had never kissed anyone before so he wasn't really sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. The movies lied to him, there were no fireworks or sparks or anything like that, just Chenle’s teeth since he had leaned in too fast, not counting on the fact that Jisung was also leaning in, causing their lips to literally crash into each other.

“Sorry,” Chenle apologised when Jisung pulled away in shock, holding his hand over his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

“ ‘s okay.” Jisung shook his head before finally opening his eyes and smiling softly.

“Can I try again?” Chenle asked, his voice shaky and his voice filled with doubt, only to be washed away when Jisung breathed out a laugh and nodded.

The second kiss was much,  _ much  _ better. There were a lot less teeth and a lot more of that fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Chenle’s hand was warm on the back of Jisung’s neck, and Jisung could feel Chenle’s heart erratically beating in his chest from where his hand was placed on his ribs. The moment was absolutely perfect, even if Jisung’s lip still hurt from their first attempt at a kiss and even if his neck was uncomfortable from the weird angle, it was perfect. All that mattered to him was the feeling of Chenle’s lips finally against his.

“Oh my god!” Kun gasped when he walked into the room, putting down the tray he was holding and pulling Jisung off.

_ Oh no, _  Jisung thought. He thought Kun would be furious, that he would kick Jisung out.

“Be careful with his ribs!” Kun pried Jisung’s hands off, giving Jisung a smirk as he stood back up, “And make sure that Doyoung doesnt find out.”

“Make sure I don't find out what?- oh my god.” Doyoung, dropped the tray he was holding, the glass shattering to the floor when he saw the close proximity between Chenle and Jisung.

Doyoung immediately thrust his hand out, and Jisung could almost feel himself being lifted into the air, the tug of the spell just beginning to work.

“Doyoung! Stop trying to make my boyfriend levitate!” Chenle huffed as he held his arm out and grabbed Jisung, making sure the boy didn't float off.

“Boyfriend?” Doyoung said, astonished as he looked at the pair with wide eyes.

Jisung’s heart went warm as he locked eyes with Chenle, “Yeah,”

Kun smiled sympathetically and grabbed Doyoung by the shoulders, “stop being stubborn and let them have their alone time!!” Kun said as he tried to push Doyoung out of the room.

“No! They are two years old! No procreation! Leave your door open!” Doyoung yelled as Kun pushed him out the door.

“Procreation- Doyoung! We’re both boys!” Chenle’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Jisung laughed.

“So... boyfriends?” Jisung hummed once Doyoung was out of the room.

“Oh, shut up.” Chenle rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jisung by the neck and kissed him.

And the moment was perfect until they pulled away and Chenle started nervously mumbling spell.

 

***

 

“You really gotta stop that habit,” Jisung smirked as they walked through the forest, Chenle holding a lantern and Jisung holding the box with his rabbit, “I'm so scared that one day you’ll accidentally turn me into a frog or something.”

“I’m not gonna turn you into a frog, dummy,” Chenle rolled his eyes. Doyoung’s healing had really worked because after four hours, Chenle was almost completely healed- and just in time for them to perform the spell, “You just need to stop doing things that make me nervous.”

“I didn't know I made you so flustered.” Jisung joked, looking down at Chenle with a smirk on his face.

The boy went bright red and for a second Jisung thought he messed up but then, “yeah you do, so stop.”

“Dear God Lele, one wrong move and you’ll accidentally turn me into a frog,” Jisung snorted, “I feel like im walking on eggshells.”

“Speaking of eggshells,” Chenle laughed, “Remember that time you brought egg salad to my house and Doyoung almost had a seizure because he thought that there was a demon in the house.”

“Oh yeah, that was scary as hell. I really thought he was going to rip my head off,” Jisung breathed out a laugh as he looked down at Chenle’s lonely  _ lonely  _ hand.

“Honestly, I wouldn't put it past him.” Chenle giggled, the sound washing over Jisung in waves of happiness. Jisung breathed out a laugh and shift the box so that it was in his other hand so that he could finally reach down and hold Chenle’s hand. The witch blushed, his cheeks a bright red, illuminated by the light of the lantern he was holding.

“You’re so cute,” Jisung mumbled as he looked down at his Chenle.  _ His Chenle, his Chenle, his Chenle _ . Now it was Jisung’s turn to blush.

“You’re blushing too!” Chenle squeaked out, trying to pull his hand away from Jisung, but it was (obviously) to no avail.

“Yeah, because you’re too cute!” Jisung smiled, tightening his grip on Chenle’s hand, “and I don't know, I’m just happy that I’m dating you and all.”

Chenle’s face went serious, “Are you sure Jisung?” Chenle asked, his voice heavy and sombre as he looked down at the damp ground.

“Sure about what?” Jisung asked.

“Sure that you...love me?” Chenle asked, his grip on the lantern tightening just a bit, until his knuckles were white, “I mean, I don't understand how you could love a witch.”

“Chenle, I love you for you, I don't care if you’re a witch, ot a demon, or a frog, I love you because you are Chenle. I don't care about anything else.” Jisung said, his words making Chenle look up at him with wide eyes, glossy, and filled to the brim with tears.

“What’s wrong, Le?” Jisung asked, stopping their walking altogether and letting go of his hand, in order to cup the witch’s cheek.

“I don't know, I didn't think that someone would ever love me? I was always taught that witches weren't deserving of love and stuff like that, but you’re just so, sweet and good to me- I love you Jisung.” Chenle leaned into Jisung’s hand, and letting the warmth spread through his cheeks, “I just always thought I was damned to be alone forever.”

“You could never be damned,” Jisung took a step forward with a soft adoring look in his eyes "And you deserve love Chenle. You deserve all the love in the world, but I can't give you that, so I guess I’ll just have to give you all my love.” Jisung said as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Chenle’s cheek.

“I don't deserve you.” Chenle sighed, his eyes swimming as Jisung slowly shook his head.

“No, I don't deserve you.” Jisung said, his voice filled with confidence that Chenle just couldn't argue with, no matter how hard he wanted to. Jisung kissed Chenle once, Twice before pulling away and holding his hand again.

“Now come on, we have a zombie apocalypse to start.”

“Sung! I told you we aren't gonna start a zombie apocalypse!!”

 

***

 

“Chenle, you’re hands are shaking, be careful!” Jisung called out, Chenle’s hands shaking as he put the box down under the tree.

“I’m sorry! My hands just shake when I’m with you.” Chenle explained before he realised the implications of his words and hiccuped. Jisung blushed as Chenle looked back at him with regret in his eyes. Jisung squat down to Chenle, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s okay Le, you got this.” Jisung whispered in Chenle’s ear before pressing a kiss to his lobe and standing back up.

“You made matter’s worse!” Chenle squeaked.

Jisung giggled as he took a step back, giving Chenle the space he needed to perform the spell. Chenle took a deep breath in when the moon reached its highest point, calming himself as he reached into his satchel and grabbed the three potions. He poured them over Bunny, the colours mixing into a weird brownish colour, which Jisung thought might just be the ugliest colour he had ever seen.

Then Chenle put his hands over the bunny, beginning the recitation, his eyes closed and his voice monotone as he spoke the words from memory. Jisung bit back a comment about Chenle’s weird satanic tendencies that always seemed to pop out when he performed spells because he knew the boy needed all the focus he could get. It was obviously no easy task to bring a rabbit back to life, and he didn't want Chenle to mess up.

He clamped his jaw shut as Chenle reached down and picked up Bunny, his eyes still closed and his lips still mumbling the spell. The rabbit seemed to glow for a second as Chenle’s voice got louder and louder and then he stopped, bringing the rabbit to his chest.

“Sung,” Chenle said, turning his head to beckon Jisung over. The younger immediately complied, half sprinting over and kneeling down next to the witch. His eyes danced with mirth as he held his hands out, revealing a now breathing, Bunny.

“Lele! You did it!” Jisung gasped, a smile raising to his face as he gently too the rabbit from Chenle.

“You say that like you thought I wouldn't pull it off.” Chenle breathed out a laugh, Jisung looking up at him with a grin on his face.

“I’m surprised is all.” Jisung giggled, making Chenle’s heart jump in happiness. And then his heart stopped when Jisung leaned forwards and pulled him into a long kiss under the light of the full moon above, and a living bunny in his hands.

 

***

 

Jisung’s rollercoaster of a day had tragically come to a close, and as much as he would like to act like it had a happy ending, it didn't. When he got home, his mother was furious, not because he had magically brought his bunny back to life, but he because he had come home five minutes past curfew. So, he was grounded, and he would have to go straight to school and straight back home after, no sneaking off to Chenle’s house.

He tried to avoid it by waking up early and trying to sneak out, but his mother caught him and kept him home until the last possible minute. The worst part was that he couldn't tell Chenle, since the witch didn't have a phone, so he was just itching to get to school and finally get to see his boyfriend again.

Maybe he was seeing the world through rose-tinted glasses, since he had watched the boy he loved do insane things- like bringing a  _ very _  dead bunny back to life, but he really didn't care. If being with Chenle made him see the world differently then he would rather live life en rose, than be without the witch.

Where everyone else saw impurity and sin in Chenle, Jisung saw nothing but perfection. He knew that everyone else was wrong, he knew the real Chenle, and frankly, he was starting to care less and less about what other people thought. Because Chenle loved him and that's all the really mattered to him.

That’s why when he saw Chenle at his locker, he didn't stop himself from walking up and wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. The boy froze under Jisung’s touch before he melted, “Sung, you can't do this in public.” He said though his actions betrayed his words since he was leaning back into Jisung’s chest.

“I do what I want,” Jisung said into Chenle’s hair.

“Brave words coming from a boy who cried when his mother slightly raised her voice at him.” Chenle mused, earning a scoff from Jisung.

“I could be a bad boy if I wanted to,” Jisung said as he pulled away, Chenle slamming his locker shut and pulling Jisung down the hallway to their first class.

“I don't believe that for a second.” Chenle huffed as he reached for the door knob.

“Our school has a rule against PDA, right?” Jisung asked as he took Chenle’s hand off the door knob.

“Yeah…” Chenle said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he trailed off. Jisung smiled before leaning and kissing Chenle once, soft, sweet and short, before kissing him against, and against until Chenle was pressed up against the wall, trying to catch a breath in between kisses.

“Okay okay, you win!” Chenle panted as he finally pushed Jisung off, the boy stifling his laughter as Chenle glared, “You’re a really bad boy, now can we go to class?”

“Mhmm,” Jisung nodded as smirked, “Wouldn't want you to get nervous and accidentally turn me into a frog.”

“God, Sung, how many times do I have to tell you-” Chenle sighed exasperated, about to protest Jisung’s words, but the younger cut him off with another breathtaking kiss. Once he pulled away he reached down and proudly held Chenle’s hand as they walked into the classroom five minutes late.

People stared, but Jisung didn't mind, because he was seeing the world through rose-tinted glasses and Chenle was the only thing he genuinely cared about.

(Read: Chenle and Bunny)

 

***

 

His mother didn't really care that Chenle was a witch, she only cared about the fact that Jisung was out in the forest past curfew. And although he had given his mother this whole huge speech about his love, she still wouldn't let him go outside because she was stubborn and he was grounded.

Jisung was sulking on his bed, thinking about how he could be holding Chenle’s hand right now but his mother was being stupid (his mother was perfectly correct in her judgement, don't hate your mothers for trying to parent you!! Go give your mum a kiss rn) and she wasn't letting him out so he couldn't indulge in his need to give Chenle a kiss on the cheek.

The sound of a rock hitting his window startled Jisung out of his Chenle-induced sulking, forcing him to get off his bed and check where the noise came from. He was surprised to see that outside his window was Chenle, floating on a broomstick with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Look, I know you are grounded,” Chenle started, a playful glint in his eyes, “But back when we made that deal, you promised me a date and you need to keep your word.”

He held his hand out in expectation.

That day Jisung learned that flying through the skies on a broomstick with a green hair, was the best thing to do at eleven o’clock at night when you are grounded (especially if you’re in love with said witch.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis over :(  
> i hope you liked this fic!!  
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
